


Of Falls and Coffee

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Best mum Kali being a wingwoman, Blake’s a mess, F/F, Potentially idiots to lovers, Yang is also a mess, coffee shop AU, depending on how stupid the bees wanna be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Kali Belladonna discovers that her favourite barista is interested in women, she immediately sets out to play matchmaker...Much to her daughter’s mortification.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 46
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A pilot chapter for a coffee shop au!
> 
> Let me know what y’all think and yes, the title is indeed a work in progress.

Yang glances up from her station and lets out a soft laugh at the sight of a familiar woman stepping into the coffee shop with a bright smile. She’s older, with short black hair that’s slowly turning grey and golden earring adorning her cat ears. She steps up to the counter and her eyes sparkle as she points her scroll at Yang and lets out a gentle laugh, her amber eyes sparkling happily.

“Oh, Yang! It’s always a delight to see you. How are you?”

“Better now that my favourite customer is here.” Yang says with a playful grin and wink as she crosses her arms and chuckles. “What can I get for you, Mrs. Belladonna? The usual?”

“How many times must I tell you to call me Kali?”

“Just one more time, Mrs. Belladonna.” 

“Such cheekiness. I have a nephew that would  _ love  _ you. Tell me… do you have a boyfriend? Here! Take a look. Isn’t he a handsome young man-“

“Actually, I’m into girls, ma’am.” Yang says with a high pitched and awkward laugh. She lifts her hand, running it through her ponytail nervously, and glances away, trying to ignore the way her cheeks burn. “Sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh, no! Why didn’t you say so?! I have a daughter your age. I have a photo of her too. See? Isn’t she beautiful?”

“Mrs. Belladonna, I don’t think—“ Yang’s sentence fades away as Kali turns her scroll and shows her a photo of a young woman. She looks similar to Kali, with bright amber eyes and black cat ears, though the only piercings this girl has is an eyebrow piercing on her left brow. She’s smirking softly at the camera, pierced brow arched, as though feeling smug. Her long dark hair is pulled into a low ponytail and Yang can see her holding a drink of some kind in her hand, particularly hidden underneath her sharp jawline as she cocks her head at the viewer. “—  _ oh.  _ She’s- God.”

“Hm… I wouldn’t say that my daughter is  _ God. _ She’s quite mortal… though you certainly seem thunderstruck, Yang.” Kali says through a teasing smile, her eyes crinkling in amusement as Yang begins to stumble over her words. “She’s an art major at Beacon. Maybe you’ll meet up? I’m sure she’d love to get to know you.”

“Uh… maybe?”

Yang grins and tries very hard not to let Kali know that this isn’t the first time she'd seen Blake before now...

Probably not great to let the woman know that she’d had to pluck her drunken daughter from a pool several weeks ago.

* * *

_ “You did what?!” _

“I gave the nice girl at CFVY your number and showed her your photo. Her name’s Yang and—”

_ “Muuuuuuuum!”  _ Blake groans miserably as she lets her head fall forward against her mother’s kitchen table with a dull thunk. A low whine slips from her throat, her hands sliding into her hair to grip at it in frustration. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! I go to  _ school _ with her. I’ve gone to  _ parties _ with her. You’ve seen her! She’s, like, way out of my league.”

“Oh, don’t say that, sweetheart.” Kali coos softly, gently patting Blake’s back as she sits down beside her. “You’re quite the catch- you get that from me, by the way.”

“Mother… you don’t understand.” Blake growls quietly, lifting up her head to glower at Kali, her eyes narrowed and her ears pinned back angrily. “I have utterly humiliated myself in front of her. She thinks I’m some kind of drunk imbecile or something.”

“Oh, come on. How bad could it possibly be?”

_ “Well…” _

* * *

**_Three weeks earlier..._ **

_ “Maybe you should take it easy, Blake—“ _

_ “Ilia, please.” Blake snorts, snatching her red solo cup back from Ilia and chugging it quickly. She nods towards the boy with auburn hair and holds out her cup, letting him refill it before turning back to her childhood friend and reaching out a hand to poke her nose. “I’m fine! Tonight is a night worth celebrating so that’s what I’m doing.” _

_ “Uh-huh. You’re drunk, Blake. Maybe I should just take you home—“ _

_ “—Oof. Down girl. Buy me dinner first—“ _

_ “Oh my God. See, this is why we can’t have nice things.” Ilia mutters, pinching the bridge of her nose tightly. Her scales shift to a bright, flustered pink and she turns to Blake with a weary smile. “Seriously, Blake. I get it. You just left Adam and you wanna live it up a little. But I also promised your mum I’d take care of you.” _

_ “I don’t need anyone to take care of me.” Blake grunts, brushing past Ilia with a scoff, rolling her eyes as Ilia moves to follow her. “I just need some air and then I’ll be fine. Relax a little, would you? You’re my best friend, not my babysitter. Go find your pretty champion. Pyrrha’s been ogling you all night.”  _

_ “She- wha- hey!” _

_ Blake laughs softly and ducks into the crowd, dodging drunken college students and avoiding couples getting way too into each other considering they’re in a public space. Humming softly under her breath, she makes her way into the backyard and begins to circle the pool boredly, glancing around until her eyes find another figure sitting at the edge of the pool across from her.  _

_ Yang Xiao Long’s hair is pulled up into a messy bun and Blake can see face paint from the football game still on her face. She wears an orange tank top and shorts, leaving very little of her athletic body to the imagination. When she looks up, her lilac eyes meet Blake’s own amber ones and Blake feels her heart stall in her chest when she smiles warmly at her. Her walk stumbles on her next step and, before she can right herself, she finds herself falling into the pool. Water quickly fills her mouth, spilling into her lungs, and in her drunken, confused haze, she struggles to determine which way is up. Panic floods her chest, holding onto her tightly until something hits the water beside her and a strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her to the surface.  _

_ Blake coughs as the girl heaves her up onto dry land and follows her, gently supporting Blake’s back as Blake coughs up water with ragged breaths, her chest burning and aching as she struggles to even out her breathing. _

_ “Easy. You’re safe. I gotcha.” Yang murmurs softly, watching with a concerned gaze as Blake slowly sits up and wipes at her mouth. “You okay?” _

_ “I did just fall for you so… no.” Blake mutters, freezing as her words leave her mouth before her mental filter can begin to function properly again. She groans lowly and looks away, her face burning as Yang lets out a small sound of amusement in her throat. “Please forget I said that. I am… kind of drunk.” _

_ “Kinda?” Yang echoes, and when Blake looks back at her, she’s smirking. Her eyes are gleaming with good humour as she reaches out to pat Blake’s bicep with a soft laugh. “You just fell into a fucking pool, buddy. I’d say that you’re more than a little drunk.” _

_ “Fuck off.” Blake grunts, crossing her arms and shivering as a cold wind begins to blow. She runs her arms, trying to warm herself up… until something is shoved into her hands and she glances down at the yellow hoodie that Yang hands her. She looks up at her, the world almost seeming to slow down when Yang offers her a gentle smile.  _

_ “Take it. You’re gonna get sick if you don’t warm up.” _

_ “Um… thanks—“ _

_ “Blake? Oh my God! Are you okay?!” _

_ “I think that’s my cue to leave.” Yang comments, winking playfully at Blake as she stands and begins to walk away. “See you around, Blake. Enjoy the hoodie - it’s super warm and soft.” _

_ Blake stares after her for a long moment, long after she’s disappeared, and shoved her head and arms into the hoodie as the wind blows against her wet skin.  _

_ “I can’t believe your classmate just saved your stupid drunk ass.” _

_ Blake blinks, her mind processing Ilia’s words before she falls onto her back with a loud groan. _

_ Time to avoid Yang Xiao Long for the rest of the school year. _

* * *

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

“... you’re as disastrous as your father.” 

Blake groans mournfully and slams her head back into the table with another dull thunk. She huffs softly when Kali gently cards her fingers through her hair, pointedly ignoring her mother as she stares at the wooden grain of the table. 

“You  _ are.”  _ Kali says with a soft giggle as she wraps an arm around Blake’s shoulder and gives her a playful shake. “Your father tried to ask me out to this dance… and the man was so awkward and gangly at the time, that he ended up falling into a trash bin. He was so embarrassed… but I thought that he was adorable all flustered like that so I told him to pick me up at eight.”

“Great. Good. Wonderful.” Blake mutters, snorting as she sits up and gives her mother a deadpan stare. “I’m still going to hope that she doesn’t remember the drunken girl that fell into the pool and then tried to cover it up with the most cliche pickup line in history.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. She seemed interested!”

“Yeah! Probably so she can A) get her jumper back and B) tease the shit out of me!”

“Or option C) she was so charmed by you that she wants to ask you out on a date!”

“Your optimism is endearing, Mum.” Blake says through a soft, melancholic sigh. “But I doubt it.”

Kali simply sighs and pats the back of Blake’s head before pulling away to set up dinner. Blake remains flopped over the table, forehead pressed against the cool wood and sighing heavily to herself until her scroll pings and she lifts her head to squint at the screen suspiciously. As she reads the messages on screen, a low and uncomfortable whine leaves her throat as she slowly slides from her seat and into the floor under the table.

_ Unknown @ 6:38 pm > hi! Is dis Blake?  _

_ Unknown @ 6:38 pm > ur mum kinda gave me ur number 2day _

_ Unknown @ 6:39 pm > i dno if u remember me _

_ Unknown @ 6:40 pm > but were in glyndas class 2getha _

_ Unknown @ 6:41 pm > i also pulled u from teh pool when u were drunk dat 1 time _

_ Unknown @ 6:42 pm > uh… dats probably not teh best intro text 😅 _

_ Unknown @ 6:43 pm > sorry bout dat  _

_ Unknown @ 6:45 pm > my names Yang btw! _

What fresh hell had her mother just gotten her into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which text messages are exchanged and a new friendship begins to blossom.

“You… actually texted her like this?”

“... look, I may or may not have been a  _ little  _ excited and my fingers were moving before my brain could function.”

“Yang, you realise that you are, without a shadow of a doubt, a useless lesbian, right?” Weiss deadpans, holding Yang’s scroll just out of reach as she casually climbs up onto their shared desk. She glances at Yang’s scroll and arches a brow, smirking softly as Yang whines loudly in protest. “You look like you’re using uwu speak. Is this how you talk to girls you’re interested in? No wonder you’re single.”

“Okay… one? Get the fuck down off of our desk, you freakin’ gremlin woman. I know your short ass likes to feel tall but don’t think that I won’t knock you down if I have to.” Yang says cheerfully, grinning smugly as she pokes Weiss’s knee, ignoring the screech her roommate lets out. “Two? I know how to text girls, alright? I just… kind of freaked out over getting  _ Blake’s  _ number. You know I’ve had a crush on her for ages so… excuse me for being excited.” She pauses, glancing up at Weiss and huffing irritably. With a sharp movement, she gently taps her arm against the back of Weiss’s knees to bring her into a slow fall on top of the table. She snatches her scroll from her friend’s hand, grumbling under her breath when Weiss glares at her indignantly. “And thirdly… I’m single because I choose to be. I can get a date any time I want, thank you very much.”

“Not if you keep texting like  _ that. _ Were you raised in a barn?”

“Nope.”

“You know… reminding her of her fall into the pool may not have been the smartest move.” Weiss comments as she sits on the edge of the table and crosses her legs daintily. She cocks a brow at Yang, smirking as she reaches out to tweak her nose when Yang growls at her. “I would  _ hate  _ it if somebody tried to slide into my messages with a tale of one of my most embarrassing moments.”

Yang groans and falls onto her bed, letting her scroll fall to the side as she stares forlornly up at her ceiling. Maybe Weiss has a point. Maybe that had been a bad call to make. Maybe—

Her scroll pings and she looks up at Weiss with an excited grin as Weiss rolls her eyes at her. Quickly, she grabs her scroll and unlocks it, biting her lip as she reads through the messages sent from one Miss Blake Belladonna.

_ Cute Artist @ 8:00 pm > Hello. _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:00 pm > Yeah, this is Blake. _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:01 pm > I do seem to recall a certain blonde getting into trouble when she commented on a painting of two women “very clearly being gay coded” during class last week. _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:02 pm > And I do suppose that I have to thank you for saving me… I was honestly hoping that you had forgotten about that. _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:03 pm > Oh! And please tell me that you’re not going to keep texting like that. I’d rather not have to try to decrypt everything that you say. _

Yang grins, giggling quietly to herself and ignoring the disbelieving scoff Weiss lets out as she types a response.

_ Yang @ 8:04 pm > I’m just saying that those chicks belong in the r/sapphoandherfriends subreddit! _

_ Yang @ 8:04 pm > no thanks needed! I’m just glad that you’re okay, y’know? _

_ Yang @ 8:05 pm > lol. Nope! I swar I’m a better texter than that usually. I just got a lil nervous _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:06 pm > *swear _

_ Cute Artist @ 8:07 pm > What were you nervous about? _

Yang pauses, glancing quickly over at Weiss as she slides off of the table and begins to settle down for her homework. Yang huffs softly, determined to salvage Blake’s opinion of her and types.

_ Yang @ 8:08 pm > oh you know… _

_ Yang @ 8:09 pm > talking to one of the prettiest girls at beacon tends to be a little nerve wracking _

* * *

_ Cute Barista @ 8:09 pm > talking to one of the prettiest girls at beacon tends to be a little nerve wracking _

Blake drops her scroll to her lap and looks up at the ceiling of her and Ilia’s dorm room with a soft, flustered huff. After having dinner with her parents and trying to ignore Yang’s messages, she had returned to her dorm room and tried to focus on homework… something that had turned out to be unsuccessful endeavour as her gaze kept returning to her scroll. She doesn’t know what she had been expecting… but having Yang blatantly flirt with her had not been it. Swallowing nervously, she picks up her scroll and begins to type out a response as her cheeks grow warmer and warmer.

_ Blake @ 8:15 pm > Uh-huh. Well… you might want to get your vision checked because that definitely isn’t me. _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:16 pm > AISKDMDKFK _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:16 pm > DUDE _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:17 pm > HAVE YOU EVER EBEN SEEN YOURSELF??? _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:17 pm > YOUR SO PRETTY _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:18 pm > AS IN YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE MODELING INSTEAD OF DRAWING KINDA PRETTY _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:19 pm > OKay. That was a lot and I’m supes sorry about that but like… DUDE _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:20 pm > SO PRETTY _

Blake covers her mouth and muffles a soft giggle, her cheeks growing hotter and hotter as she rereads Yang’s texts once, then twice and then once more just to make sure she wasn’t imagining things. It had been so long since somebody had so genuinely, and earnestly, said something so nice to her. Hell, _Adam,_ her own boyfriend, had spent so much energy nitpicking her appearance, making her feel shame over her body until she began to dress to _appease_ him. It’s… strange to experience such a genuine compliment from a stranger after all of that.

But still…

Blake hesitates. She isn’t sure that she’s ready to have a relationship so soon after Adam. It had only been a few weeks since she had left him and she still feels the burn and the sting from it. Her chest still aches and her tears still make their way into her pillow at night as she grieves and heals from his callous words. 

She’s not ready for a relationship…

  
  


_ Blake @ 8:30 pm > Look… I know my mum gave you my number because she’s trying to help me move on from my last relationship in her own way. _

_ Blake @ 8:31 pm > But I just got out of this… not so great relationship and, quite frankly, I need time to recover from it.  _

_ Blake @ 8:32 pm > I don’t even know if you’re even texting me because you’re actually interested in me or not. But I’d rather be upfront with you right now; I’m not looking for a new relationship and I’m definitely not looking for a rebound. That wouldn’t be fair to anyone, I don’t think. _

_ Blake @ 8:33 pm > I’m sorry, Yang. _

There’s a long pause and Blake chews nervously at her bottom lip, her fingers absentmindedly plucking at the frayed edges of her blanket as she waits for a response. When her scroll pings, she jumps, her heart skipping a beat as she anxiously unlocks her scroll and blinks at the message.

_ Cute Barista @ 8:49 pm > hey _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:49 pm > don’t apologise, okay? There’s nothing to be sorry for _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:50 pm > like… yeah. I think you’re really pretty and smart and super cool and I would love to take you out _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:51 pm > but I get it and you don’t need to apologise for setting boundaries or whatever _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:52 pm > and if you’re cool with it… I’d really like to keep talking to you as friends _

Blake smiles, her chest fluttering quietly as she reads the strangely reassuring text messages. 

_ Blake @ 8:55 pm > I’d really like that, Yang. _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:56 > great! Though I do have one question for you, Miss Belladonna… _

_ Blake @ 8:58 pm > And what might that be, Miss Xiao Long? _

_ Cute Barista @ 8:59 pm > how are you liking my hoodie? _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:00 pm > :3 _

Blake groans, half laughing as she glances towards her set of drawers and sets her eyes on the bright yellow hoodie folded neatly on top of it. She flushes, remembering how Yang had gently pushed it into her hands with that  _ damned gentle smile  _ on her face, her lilac eyes shining with a soft concern. Blake swallows and looks back at her scroll with a soft sigh.

_ Blake @ 9:05 pm > You were right. It *is* warm and soft. _

_ Blake @ 9:10 pm > Look, I have to get some homework done but maybe we could meet up? Glynda’s assignment is due soon so maybe we could do a study session together? I could give your hoodie back to you at the same time. _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:15 pm > !!! _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:16 pm > I’m down! I don’t have work tomorrow and it’s a Sunday so we can catch up then?  _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:17 pm > say… 12:30 at the library? _

_ Blake @ 9:18 pm > Sounds like a plan, Yang.  _

_ Blake @ 9:19 pm > But I do really need to get some work done so… _

_ Blake @ 9:20 pm > Goodnight? _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:22 pm > of course! I get it! _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:23 pm > good night, Blake! _

_ Cute Barista @ 9:24 pm > :)  _

Blake chuckles softly and lets herself fall back against her pillows with a quiet sigh. No, she wasn’t ready for a relationship by any means…

But making a new friend?

Now  _ that…  _ she can do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I purposely change Yang’s texting style because writing it like I did last chapter was driving me nuts? Yes. Yes, I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple lunch date between friends soon turns into Blake allowing her friend to comfort her.

“You know… I’m actually surprised that you even  _ suspected  _ that she’s into you.”

Blake looks up at Ilia with a baleful glare, her sandwich still in her mouth, and slowly takes a bite as her friend smirks at her from across the small cafe table. She chews slowly and thoughtfully as she glowers at her, her ears pinning back irritably against her head, and swallows. “The fuck, Ilia?”

“Blake, hun… I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you’re the densest idiot when it comes to girls that have it bad for you.” Ilia says cheerfully, grinning down at Blake’s scroll as she reads through her messages. She glances up, arching a brow at Blake and smirking. “I was literally in love with you for years. My gay ass was  _ pining,  _ Blake.”

“You weren’t that obvious!”

Ilia stares at Blake blankly as she reaches for her coffee and takes a sip. “Blake… even  _ Sun  _ knew I was into you and that boy’s suffering from a classic case of himbo-itus. I was pretty fucking obvious.”

“... sorry.” Blake mutters, frowning guiltily as she looks down into her tea, her ears drooping sadly as she brings her index finger up to chew nervously at her nail. “I never meant—“

“Blake, no. Don’t do that. Don’t apologise for not having feelings for me like that.” Ilia says with a gentle firmness as she reaches across and curls her hand around Blake’s wrist to bring it back down to the table to hold her hand between her own two. She smiles sadly up at her, her blue-grey eyes gentle and full of care that Blake has a hard time believing that she deserves. “Yeah, some of those feelings are still there. But our friendship is one that I treasure too much to let guilt or jealousy kill it. Y’know? You’re my best friend and, one way or another, I love you. I’m just glad that you’re away from  _ that _ asshole now. You can actually do what makes  _ you  _ happy and I’m really proud of you for doing that.”

“I- yeah. Thanks, Ilia. I- I love you too.” Blake murmurs, her voice thick with emotions as she squeezes Ilia’s fingers and watches her read through the last of her messages with Yang. 

“Damn. This girl’s about as subtle as a shotgun.” Ilia snorts with amusement, glancing up at Blake and grinning teasingly at her. “And she’s not wrong, Blake. There’s a reason why everybody’s got a crush on you.”

“Shuddup.”

“Okay… you know what? I like her.” Ilia says suddenly, nodding as she slides Blake’s scroll over to her with a warm smile. “Respectful… if a bit enthusiastic. Plus, she’s got good tastes in friends too. You really gonna meet up with her?”

“Yeah. I mean… yeah.” Blake says with a small shrug, as she fiddles with her scroll and tries to bite back a smile. “I have to give her her hoodie back anyway.”

“Convenient excuse, Blake.”

“Shut. Up.”

“I’m your best friend. It’s literally my job to tease you about crushes.”

“It’s not a crush!” Blake growls, crossing her arms and glare at Ilia when she scoffs. “I just… think that she’d be an interesting person to become friends with. That’s all.”

“Yes, that’s exactly why you fell into a pool when you saw her at a party.”

“I was drunk!”

“You knew her name well before then!”

“We’re in the same art history class!”

“Doesn’t change facts. You’ve got a crush, Belladonna.” Ilia says with a sly little grin, her eyes dancing mischievously. “And since you’ve made it  _ such  _ a habit about teasing me in regards to Pyrrha… I am going to  _ enjoy  _ this.”

Blake hesitates, chewing at her bottom lip anxiously as Adam comes to mind. Her expression darkens as his  _ words, _ his  _ touch _ , his  _ poison  _ threatens to seep into her soul, threatens to overwhelm her and tear down the progress she had made in the last month since leaving him. A hand rests on top of her own and she jumps, glancing up at Ilia to see her smiling sadly at her. “Wha-what?” She asks defensively, her shoulders bunching up around her ears protectively. “What is it?”

“Just… he put you through hell, Blake. You’ve been hurt and I just… crushes and love aren’t meant to hurt like  _ that, _ y’know?” Ilia says gently, her thumb pressing soothing circles into the back of Blake’s hand. “It’s okay if you’re not ready to get into another relationship. But it’s also okay to feel these feelings. So you’ve got a crush on Yang. It’s not a  _ bad  _ thing. You don’t need to beat yourself up over it. You’re allowed to  _ enjoy  _ it. Besides… you’re not alone. Practically everyone’s got a crush on Yang Xiao Long— oh my  _ God.  _ If you two dated… holy shit. Talk about a power couple.”

“Idiot.” Blake laughs softly, smiling fondly when Ilia shrugs at her. Sometimes… she doesn’t quite know what she’d do without her. “But for real… even if I  _ did  _ want to go out with her… you’ve seen her. I don’t exactly have much to offer.”

“May I direct you to reread your texts with that girl? Specifically the part where she calls you “model worthy kinda pretty” and confesses that she’s into you  _ and actively makes it clear that she’s more than happy to just be friends with you. _ ” Ilia says with a soft laugh of disbelief as she gives Blake’s hand a playful shake, grinning when she begins to blush. “She likes you, one way or another. You like  _ her _ , one way or another. So… try to enjoy whatever’s starting, be it friendship or a relationship.”

“... yeah. I guess you’re right.”

“I always am.”

“You thought Pyrrha only wanted to be friends until she got tipsy at that party and kissed you, you moron.”

“... I’m always right except for instances involving my own love life. Other than that… I’m always right.”

Blake laughs, shaking her head fondly as Ilia grins at her. Her chest bubbles with warmth as she and her friend fall into companionable silence to simply enjoy each other’s presence once more.

Ilia was right. If nothing else… at least Blake could enjoy the time spent with people in her life.


End file.
